Cola Song
|artist = ft. |from = Album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Candy People Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Candy People Version) |dlc = Candy People Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Classic August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo Dance Crew (Candy People Version) |dg = (Classic) / / / (Candy People Version) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Candy People Version) |alt = Candy People Version |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Candy People Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Deep Cerulean-Blue Chill (Classic) Deep Amethyst/Trinidad / Golden Dream/Shamrock (Candy People Version) |gc = Pink Flamingo (Classic) Lemon/Cerulean/Pink Flamingo-Heliotrope/Pumpkin (Candy People Version) |lc = (Classic) (Candy People Version) |pictos = 145 (Classic) 72 (Candy People Version) |nowc = ColaSong (Classic) ColaSongALT (Candy People Version) |perf = Classic Leónie Maugerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Candy People Version Dhiraj Waghmare (P1) Shweta Shetty (P2) Harshwardhan Wankhede (P3)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=5m56s Sabaa Maini (P4) |choreo = |kcal = 22.4 (Classic) 22.3 (Candy People Version) |dura = 3:21 |audio = }}INNA ft. J Balvin tarafından "Cola Song" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı saçaklı, yüksek at kuyruğunda siyah saçlı bir kızdır. Açık mavi ve sarı çizgili elbise, kırmızı kol bilezikleri ve açık mavi çizgili stilettos giyiyor. Ayrıca boynuna bir çift gözlük ve siyah choker takıyor. Candy People Versiyonu Şeker Adamları Versiyonu rutini, iki erkek ve şeker kıyafetli iki kadından oluşan bir Dans Ekibi. P1 P1 pembe tayt ve şeftali kollu pembe hatmi kostümü giyiyor. Yüzü rutin sırasında hiç görünmüyor. P2 P2 saç örgüsünde kahverengi, saçları şeftali sarı kollarında, beyaz girdaplı ve turuncu taytlı turuncu bir lolipop kostüme sahiptir. P3 P3 siyah kıvırcık saçlı, sarı kollu, sarı taytlı sarı ayakkabılarla sarı ve siyah Cremino kostümü vardır. P4 P4, yaprak şeklinde yeşil fiyonklu, gök mavisi yıldızlara sahip yeşil renkli bir kostüm, yeşil taytlar ve yeşil spor ayakkabılara sahip at kuyruğunda siyah saçlı. ColaSongALT Coach 1.png|P1 ColaSongALT Coach 2.png|P2 ColaSongALT Coach 3.png|P3 ColaSongALT Coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, parlak altıgenleri ve neon saksafonları gösteren siyah bir arka planla başlar. Ayette, renkli spot ışıkları olan bir diskoya, neon animasyonlu palmiye ağaçlarına, açık mavi daireleri olan pembe vazolara ve gökkuşağı neon flamingoları olan iki sarı merdivenin bulunduğu bir sahneye geçiyor. Koro öncesi, flamingolar sahneden kaybolur ve sahnenin önünde sarı ve kırmızı bir tekerleğin arkasında tekrar belirir. Enstrümantal dağılımda, başlangıç arkaplanına geri döner. Köprüde saksafonların yerini neon plaj şemsiyeleri alıyor. Candy People Versiyonu Arka plan, pastel renklerle, üzerinde şekerler bulunan çeşitli desenlerden oluşur. Başlangıçta, pastel pembe bir arka plan üzerinde çizgi oluşumları oluşturan çeşitli kırmızı ve açık pembe lolipoplar. Ayetler sırasında, arka plan her karede görünen kırmızı ve sarı lolipoplar ile pastel mavi bir dama tahtası desenidir. Dama tahtası desenindeki ışık ve koyu renkler, lolipopların renginin yanı sıra sürekli değişmektedir. Koro öncesi, lolipoplar marshmallow, Creminos ve tatlıları grup halinde değiştirir ve henüz değişmemiş olan lolipoplar, dansçılarla hareketleriyle döner. Koro başlarken, kareler ve lolipoplar, zig-zag çizgi oluşumlarında daha kırmızı ve sarı lolipopların göründüğü pastel yeşil bir arka plan ortaya çıkarmak için kaybolur. Ne zaman "Ole!" söylenir, birkaç şekerleme, Creminos ve şeker, lolipopların arasındaki boşluklarda belirir. Saksafon enstrümantalında arka plan başlangıçtakiyle benzerdir, fakat lolipoplar önceki arka plandaki gibi zig-zag oluşumundadır ve dansçıların hareketleriyle sallanırlar. Köprü boyunca, bir lolipop gibi bir pastel mavi girdap deseni görünür ve turuncu ve beyaz şekerlemeler, mavi ve beyaz lolipoplar, pembe ve beyaz Creminos ve beyaz noktalı pembe tatlılar dansçılarla birlikte hareket eder ve dansçılarla hareket ederler. ve "Sabe a vitamina" hattı boyunca çalındı. Dansçılar, şarkının ritmine sallanan hareketleriyle daha fazla şeker yağdırır. Son koroda, şekerler INNA'dan sonra "Ole!" Derken şarkının ritmi ile uzayıp gidiyor. Şarkı saksafon enstrümantal arka plan ile biter, ancak şekerler düşer. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: Kollarınızı başınızın arkasına yerleştirin. Gold Moves 3: Sola doğru alkışlayın ve sağ bacağınızla durun. Colasong gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 Colasong gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game Colasong gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Colasong gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Candy People Versiyonu Candy People rutininde 4 Godl Moves var: Tüm Gold Moves: *P1: Sağ elinizi kaldırın. *P2: Ellerini bir soru soruyormuş gibi dışa at. *P3: Her iki elinizi de başınızın üstüne koyun. *P4: Sağ elinizi kaldırın ve hafifçe eğin. Colasongalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Colasongalt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Colasongalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Candy People Version *Snack Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs A-E Candy People Version *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *Oyunun küçük resminde, dansçının açık mavi gözlükleri var gibi gözüküyor, ancak oyunda görüldüğü gibi, dansçı nın gözlükleri zar zor görünüyor ve ten renginde görünmelerine neden oluyor. *Amerikan Just Dance YouTube kanalında, oyun teaserının sonunda, Gold Move ses efekti duyulabilir, ancak ilgili piktogram görülemez. İngiliz kanalında piktogram kısaca görülebilir. *İkinci ayette bir piktogram hatası var: rutinin ilk piktogramı, oyunculara ileri doğru yürürken yarım daire içinde kollarını kaldırmalarını söyleyen ilk piktogram, koç hat boyunca sadece kolunu kaldırdığında yanlışlıkla geri dönüşüme uğrar " Vücudunuz ne kadar alabilir? " *Dansçı, "La fiesta apenas comienza y la gente grita" hattı boyunca ayağa kalktı. Galeri Game Files Colasong cover generic.png|'' '' Colasongalt cover generic.png|'' '' (Candy People Version) Colasong cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Colasongalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Candy People Version) Colasong cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Colasongalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Candy People Version) Colasong banner bkg 11.png| menu banner (Classic) Colasongalt_banner_bkg_57.png| menu banner (Candy People Version) Colasong_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Colasongalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Candy People Version) Colasong ava.png|Classic s avatar Colasong golden ava.png|Classic s golden avatar Colasong diamond ava.png|Classic s diamond avatar Colasongalt p1 ava.png|Candy People Version (P1) s avatar Colasongalt p1 golden ava.png|Candy People Version (P1) s golden avatar Colasongalt p1 diamond ava.png|Candy People Version (P1) s diamond avatar Colasong pictos_sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Colasongalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Candy People Version) In-Game Screenshots Colasong jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Colasong jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Colasong jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Colasongalt jd2017 menu.PNG|Candy People Version on the menu Colasongalt jd2017 load.PNG| loading screen (Candy People Version) Colasongalt jd2017 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen (Candy People Version) Colasong jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic) Colasong jd2016 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Colasong jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Colasong jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Colasong jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Colasong jd2019 load.png| loading screen Colasong jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Colasongalt jd2019 menu.png|Candy People Version s in the menu Colasongalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Candy Version) Colasongalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Candy Version) Behind the Scenes Colasongalt bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Candy People Version) Colasongalt concept art.jpg|Creative brief for the Candy People Versionhttps://www.behance.net/gallery/44803059/Just-Dance-2017-Cola-Song-(Alternate)-costume-design Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cola Song ColaSongB_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Classic version Colasongalt beta menu icon.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Candy People Version ColaSongB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Classic s Beta album coach ColaSongB_Coach_1.png|Classic s Beta coach selection image colasongalt beta.png|Beta Candy People Version screenshot (the background had different colors and no animations) Colasongalt_beta_unlocking_caption.PNG|Beta unlocking caption for the Candy People Version Others Colasongalt thumb uk.jpg|Candy People Version s official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Colasong choreo error.gif|The dancer messing the footing Colasong picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video INNA - Cola Song (feat. J Balvin) - Official Music Video Cola Song (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Blocked Song Pack 05 - Just Dance Music | Contains Cola Song, Milosc w Zakopanem and One Kiss Teasers Cola Song - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cola Song - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Cola Song - Just Dance 2016 Cola Song - Just Dance 2017 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Cola Song - Just Dance 2018 Cola Song - Just Dance 2019 Cola Song - Just Dance Now 'Candy People Version' Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Cola Song (alternate) 5 stars Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cola Song - Alternate (Versão doce) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2019 Cola Song (Candy People Version) (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Cola Song - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Cola Song es:Cola Song fr:Cola Song pt-br:Cola Song ro:Cola Song ru:Cola Song en:Cola Song Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:J Balvin Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Shweta Shetty Kategori:Kids Mode Kategori:Leónie Mauger